Conventionally, for example, an electric vacuum cleaner capable of performing cleaning while being carried includes a main body part including an electric blower and a dust collecting part, etc., and an air passage body such as an extension tube connected to the main body part. While the entire electric vacuum cleaner is carried by gripping a grip handle of the main body part, the electric vacuum cleaner performs cleaning by sucking dust into the dust collecting part from the air passage body by a negative pressure generated by driving of the electric blower.
In the case of such an electric vacuum cleaner capable of being carried, in terms of easiness of carrying, it is preferable that the size of the main body part is minimized to the extent possible. Therefore, in this main body part, it is not easy to secure a space for an exhaust air passage for efficiently discharging exhaust air from the electric blower. In addition, in the electric vacuum cleaner, wind noise and vibration, etc., are caused as noise by high-speed rotation of the centrifugal fan of the electric blower, and such noise is easily sensed by a user, so that it has been demanded to minimize such noise to the extent possible. To reduce such noise, securing an exhaust air passage is effective, however, as described above, it is not easy to secure an exhaust air passage in the case where the main body part is downsized.